


Hand Holding

by Donts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Comforting Rowena, F/F, Ravenclaws being Ravenclaws, Stressed Helga, hand holding, hufflepuffs being hufflepuffs, oh how the turntables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Studies have shown that holding hands reduces anxiety and stress. Rowena uses this to her advantage.
Relationships: Helga Hufflepuff/Rowena Ravenclaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Hand Holding

Helga Hufflepuff squeezed a pillow to her chest and began to pace back and forth. Rowena Ravenclaw stayed calmly seated on the couch and kept her eyesight focused on her book.

"I just really want this school thing to work out! What if parents don't trust their kids to come here? Oh and what about muggle-borns? Their parents surely will be worried to a new school, a new wizarding school at that!" Helga vented.

Rowena hummed, showing she was listening.

"Is Hogwarts even a good name? Oh that's a silly question, never mind. I hope the students will be comfortable here. We should make cookies for them! Oh wait, the Great Hall has all that. Well there should be cookies nonetheless!" Helga nodded to herself with a determined smile. It quickly faded and she began to pace again.

Rowena closed her book and placed it down on the coffee table. She stood up and approached Helga, forcing her pacing to come to a stop.

"You are very good at calming others down, but it seems impossible for you to do so for yourself." Rowena stated.

Helga sputtered for a reply before just giving a meek smile. Rowena smirked.

Rowena grabbed the pillow from Helga's hands and put it on the couch. She then sat down and patted the spot next to her. Helga flopped next to her.

"I read that holding hands with someone reduces anxiety." Rowena held out her hand.

Helga stared at it before she burst out smiling and her eyes slightly watered. She took Rowena's hand and rested her head against her shoulder.

"Thank you, Rowena."

"Are you seriously crying right now?"

"Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> I should be asleep-


End file.
